Protect the Heiress
by Nanen
Summary: A unit of foreign ANBU are sent to rescue The hyuga heiress from her kidnappers, with the possability that the kidnapper is the now dead Orochimaru...
1. Chapter 1: Aproaching shadows

In a time when the Konoha village's resources were reduced greatly from almost constant warfare, all but a few of the Hyuga family of Konoha were wiped out. To protect their only chance at bringing back their clan, Konoha gathered their remaining ANBU squad members (Who had been reduced by the wars) to protect the Hyuga heiress from enemy that would try to abduct her. One night, the ANBU weren't enough and she was kidnapped, the ANBU killed.

In response, Konoha had to call in a unit of ANBU from a smaller village that was renown for their Assassination units...

" I apologize for the lack of accommodation..." The Konoha Jounin said. "Our resources are limited and this mission must not be known."

"I understand..." The Foreign ANBU leader replied, noting the look of anxiousness on the Jounin's features. The six man ANBU squad crouched in a forest just outside Konohas great walls.

"From my understanding we need to get this on the road, Its best to brief us now..." He urged. The Jounin didn't like the fact that he couldn't see the ANBU's faces as they were concealed behind their ghostly masks. They could be from some other village and could be after the Hyuga heiress for themselves. He had no say over this, He had to trust them, if not for his orders than for the simple fact that he was outnumbered six-to-one.

"As You know, the heiress of the famous Hyuga clan has been kidnapped, We suspect its the handy work of the recently killed Orochimaru." he shifted his weight nervously from hearing the name escape his own mouth, As thought it would jinx the mission or call the Senin to them. "Our remaining ANBU were the bodyguards for the heiress, which were killed during the kidnapping. That is the reason the village of Konoha has hired ANBU from our allies. As for the target, her name is Hyuga Hinata, and it is your units sole duty to retrieve her at all costs..." The ANBU captain noticed tears well up in the Jounin's eyes for a second before he hid them. "It doesn't matter what you do to her captors as long as Hinata-sama is brought back alive." The Jounin knew that the ANBU would probably leave no whitenesses to their mission.

"I understand, is that all?" the ANBU captain inquired.

"Indeed!" With that the six man squad diapered.

Nanen looked over the ANBU squad he had been assigned to since he was fourteen years old, and knew them as well as he knew himself. The only remaining one though was Daikoto who adopted Kobujutsu as his mastery, encompassing Kama's, Bo staffs, Tonfa, and the Nunchaku. Nanen himself focused more on his Ninjutsu but also focused on the Ninja-To. The other four members, Nanen didn't know but he was assigned to their team, and they were to lead. Still two days away from there objectives location. Nanen had plenty of time to get to know them. Although, it's not likely that any words will be exchanged until there back in Konoha with their objective...

Several Hours later, they stopped for "camp". Thats what its called anyways, to reduce chances of being fallowed, There would be no tents or fire, and they would eat in the morning when they leave and hide any refuse or garbage in the trees that they would be sleeping in tonight. Once it was too dark to see, they stopped and took to the trees as was protocol.

In the morning they ate small portions of there rations consisting of rabbit jerky, and "broke camp". This pattern continued again the next day without any sight of another human being, luckily for it would delay them a moment in order to evade the bystander. Soon enough, they came across a sentry near their objective, hidden in a tree. He didn't seem very tough. From a distance, one ANBU performed a sleep technique and another ANBU caught the falling sentry as to not make noise when hitting the ground and finished him there.

The Objective location was an underground shrine This was Orochimaru's ex-hideout, but someone had to kidnap the Hyuga heiress. Which is the reason for the number of ANBU on this mission. For a mission like this the average ANBU would have been 3-4, but because of the chance of Orochimaru being involved, the reason for the extra ANBU was obvious.

The plan was to send three in first than the other three, If the first unit fail to clear out the location, than the enemy might think that there is only the first unit, and be caught off guard and fatigued for the second unit. So in went the first three ANBU, if theres no response in twenty minutes, than the second unit was to go in. Daikoto was in the first unit and Nanen was to be in the second, and in they went...


	2. Chapter 2: Tsukage's annoiance

Protect the Heiress

Chap 002

Their twenty minutes were up. Without a word, the remaining three ANBU entered abandon shrine. The first thirteen rooms were empty, and void of any furniture or life. Nearing a doorway at the end of the corridor, Nanen suddenly felt Malicious intent directed at him, instinctively leaping forward and spinning in midair, Nanen pinned two kunai to the shadows of his two teammates, Paralyzing them in place. The two ANBU had their weapons drawn, One with a Kama, the other with a collapsible Naginata.

"Whats this about?" Nanen demanded drawing his Ninja-To from his back.

"This is our true mission, We were the kidnappers in the first place. You know our village completely lacks any bloodlines, With one we could exploit it, and become powerful! Therefore we either need to study it, or breed the Byakugan into our village. We were also ordered to kill you and your friend Daikoto, but weren't told why..." The Ninja with the Kama explained.

"With your treachery ends your usefulness!" Nanen plunged his sword into the shadows of the helpless ninja, and wounds opened up in the respectful places on their bodies and they collapsed. Nanen sheathed his blood free blade and continued on his way.

In the room at the end of the corridor was the teams objective. Tied up in the corner sat a female figure with a bag tied over her head, identifiable only by the Konoha headband hanging around her neck. Nanen couldn't understand the reason for the bag, since well known tales spoke of the Byakugan's ability to see through solid objects.

Next to the objective was the mangled remains of what Nanen recognized as Daikoto, a single Tonfa gripped in his cold, disembodied hand. In front of him stood two ANBU masked individuals, one Nanen knew as Tsukage, the team Capitan. The other Nanen only recognized as part of the team. From his body posture, Tsukage looked annoyed.

"I see the dumb bastards failed to kill you..." His annoyance showed in his voice.

"I already know our true mission, but why do Daikoto and I have to die to complete it?" Nanen inquired.

"I don't see why I have to tell a corpse anything!" With that the ground beneath Nanen began to distort, and the area around him began to darken. He realized what was happening in time to leap back as an enormous clawed arm exploded from the ground and smashed into the ceiling, and finally dispersing.

In a blur, Nanen flung a Kunai at Tsukage's shadow, which was deflected by a weighted chain that Tsukage wore around his waist as a belt. Now it stood wrapped around his wrist.

"What! Did you think I would trip over your kunai!" Tsukage taunted.

"What an ass..." the other ninja sighed. The two ninja charged, the second had drawn a katana from his side. Suddenly Nanen's mask exploded from his face, as the ninjas blade nearly cleaved his skull. Distracted by this attack Nanen failed to notice the chains that were loosely curled about his legs. With a sharp heave, Nanen was forced to the ground. On his way down, he cut deeply into the katana wielders shadow, severing his wrist from the rest of his arm. The pair leaped back to a safer distance.

"What the hell was that?" He screamed, clutching at his wrist. During this Nanen quickly regained his footing, and seemed to disappear.

"Dance of the Crescent Moon!" The unarmed ninja seemed to explode in a shower of limbs and entrails. Tsukage attempted to attack, during the pause at the end of Nanen's technique, but couldn't move! Looking down, He could see a Kunai sticking out of the ground before him.

"Thats what the kunai was fore!" Tsukage realized remembering the kunai that would have missed him earlier. "A Shadow Paralysis Technique..."

"Now your going to explain to me why we were set up!" Nanen threatened.

"I don't see any reason to tell you,seeing as if you kill me you'd never know." Tsukage grinned. "Although I do believe that you should know, since your own village is betraying you...You two were to be killed to prevent Konoha from suspecting us of kidnapping the Hyuga girl. Seeing as we wouldn't kill our own villagers, we could get away free with small sacrifices and huge gains. But now your mission is still unchanged, You just have to return the Hyuga to Konoha, and keep the honor of our village, maybe even make it stronger. But your dead either way, if you don't return, you'll be hunted, and if you return, you'll be killed."

Nanen towered over the shivering shape that was the Hyuga. "Are you hurt?" He asked as he took the bag from her face. He could see that her kidnappers had struck her face once or twice from the bruise on her cheek and the dried blood under her lip. She looked up at him with knowing eyes, and knew that this was the first time that anybody from outside of his village had ever seen his face, from his dark pony tailed hair, to his brown eyes, it was a true honor and pleasure. She had heard and seen everything of the fight and the scenario that this Member of the black ops had before him.

"Why would they have struck you?" Nanen inquired.

"I was noisy..." she whispered. There were better ways to silence someone Nanen knew. To strike someone so valuable to everyone, Tsukage must have been quite a vain individual.

"Whats your name?" He asked.

"Hyuga Hinata..."

"For this mission, you can call me Ichimonji...We had better return you..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An interesting fact i found on about ANBU is as fallows:

A.N.B.U. Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai, Translated into English, it roughly means "Special Assassination and Tactical Squad".

Man, I never expected to get over 100 hits, this is awesome, Thanks for reading! And reviews are greatly appreciated, and keeps me motivated, its like a voice in the back of my head saying "Theres people waiting on your story's WRITE THEM DAMNIT!" I spend my breaks at work jotting this on paper, because of you guys!


	3. Chapter 3: For the good

Protect the Heiress

Chap 003

Tsunade sat in her office, papers stacked all around her desk. She was neck deep, trying to manage the problem of more Shinobi dying than they can produce, When a familiar face stepped into her office.

"Kakashi, to what do I owe this pleasure?" She inquired sarcastically.

Nanen had decided that they had better return Hinata to Konoha village. By the time they got outside the sun was setting, and there was an uneasy feeling in the air, after about half an hour of walking, Nanen had realized that they were being fallowed. Realizing that it was probably a Konoha Jonin sent after the Hokage caught wind of this suspicious mission, There was little chance that the Jonin would listen to his explanations, if he could only get to the Hokage first, but he knew that there was little chance that his preseurs would let him get that far.

Nanen soon detected someone watching them, "Only one?" he thought. "Must be a bandit..." but the sakki was unmistakable. "He must be planning to attack soon..."

Just then there was movement to his left. As he turned, Nanen let loose a kunai in that direction. But as the weapon left his hand, he could see that there was no one there. He turned to look behind in time to receive a powerful kick to the abdomen, that lifted him off of the ground. From the colors of the bluer, Nanen could tell that his assailant was a n ANBU from Konoha village, "There suppose to be extinct!" he gasped for breath.

Realizing that his opponent wasn't giving chase to the 'Initial Lotus' technique, Nanen looked over his shoulder only to see a spear trap descending on his ascending body. "Crap!" he gasped. Suddenly he burst into a shower of black petals, which in turn fluttered softly to the ground.

The Konoha ANBU suddenly threw himself to the side as a kunai almost stuck him in the foot. "Sakura no Mai!" (cherry blossom dance) suddenly a gust of wind whipped up the black petals that were spread about, the blossom blizzard became focused on the ANBU tearing his body to peaces.

Nanen grabbed Hinats's hand quickly, "That wont finish him, we have to get to Konoha before he gets you!"

They had fled several miles, when suddenly a strong pair of hands caught Nanen by the ankles and dragged him deep into the ground, with just his head sticking out. "This is bedrock!" He realized. "This must be some kind of elite..." Before him stood a man with rough gray hair and his Konoha headband hanging over one eye. Nanen had a look of horror on his face, "Kakashi of Konoha!" This fight was over, he knew.

"Yo..." Kakashi replied in a stoic voice. "I was sent to kill your team for the kidnapping of the Hyuga heiress and committing conspiracy among Konoha."

"The rest of the teams dead, so finish it already!" Nanen demanded.

"Thats for me to confirm later, as for you," he held up the seal of the tiger with his hand. Nanen knew there was no clearing his name in the game played by ninja. "Die..." The earth suddenly compressed onto Nanen, crushing his body. His eyes went wide as blood gushed from his mouth. His last thoughts:

"So...This is how it...ends..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: Sakki is what can only be described as "Killer Intent", in Zen practice, they belive that any thought that commands action puts off a sort of energy, this topic could be (and is) a book on its own. If you guys are intrested, I'm shure there are plenty of refferences to this. One teacher at my martial arts school ( uses this when training, you can feel it when you walk down the hall way, and if you cant counter his level of killer intent with your own, than its very unnerving...

I'm sorry for taking soo long to put out another chapter for this, I thought I had uploaded this, but as I found out an hour ago, I haddent even typed it up yet... duh. But im a full time student now (at the above website) practicing Taijutsu all day, every day, and its exausting. So I dont know if I'll be able to post too much over the next several monthes. I am brewing up another story project, so I'm shure that I'll have at LEAST the first chapter up and readable very soon! Please, Please review my stuff, I would like to write for the enjoyment of others rather than for my own personal amusement... Enjoy!


End file.
